Autonomous vehicles (AV) are expected to eventually replace the much of the traditional human operation of vehicles. The task of automation is greatly aided by the exponential growth of computing capabilities, including hardware and software. Improved software, lidar, radar, infrared and ultrasound sources are being deployed in test vehicles to improve their autonomy. However, vehicles that are truly fully autonomous have not yet been developed.